


The Road To Hell.

by pekeleke



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Complete, Drabble, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 05:15:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4209306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pekeleke/pseuds/pekeleke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Temptation, that dark and greedy thing, pierced his selfish soul with mighty claws. He was weak with thirst, with longing. He was oh-so-very-hungry for everything Potter offered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Road To Hell.

**Title:** **T** **he Road To Hell.**  
**Author:** pekeleke **  
Characters:** Harry Potter, Severus Snape. **  
Rating:** PG **  
Warning(s):** Mild angst. Pre-slash. **  
Word count:** 365 **  
Disclaimer:** Don't own these characters. No money is being made out of this work. **  
Written for:[hogwarts365](http://hogwarts365.livejournal.com/) ** Prompt **#** **9** **3** – **'We do not have to be ashamed of what we are' / Walking / Curry.** **  
Summary:** Temptation, that dark and greedy thing, pierced his selfish soul with mighty claws. He was weak with thirst, with longing. He was oh-so-very-hungry for everything Potter offered.

 

**The** **Road To Hell.**

Severus set his quill down and sighed, contemplating the blank parchment before him with growingfrustration **.** Restless fingertips pinched the bridge of his nose hard enough to turn his skin red as his overdeveloped self-protective instincts fought against his heart's reckless desire to throw caution to the wind.  
“I can't do it, though. Risking what's left of my twisted little heart on a twenty year old is too Gryffindor for me.”

Friendship. That's what Potter had begged him for, and he'd been idiotic enough to take the odd request at face value.  
“He must have wanted this all along. He reeled me in with those beseeching green eyes, lulling me into this trap with weekly tea-visits and charming smiles. Waiting for the moment my guard lowered enough to...”

Dark eyes flew towards the note that started it all, the ticking-bomb that had arrived via owl to destroy his peace of mind:  
_-You once said that we do not have to be ashamed of what we are. I hope that means we shouldn't be ashamed of what we feel, either. I want more, Severus. I've wanted more for ages. Let's do wine, curry and french kisses on my couch. Tonight. 7 o'clock. This isn't a joke. This is me being unashamed.-_

Temptation, that dark and greedy thing, pierced his selfish soul with mighty claws. He was weak with thirst, with longing. He was oh-so-very-hungry for everything Potter offered, but he couldn't in good conscience claim the brat through puppy love.  
“You're too young to understand the simple, inescapable truth: you haven't looked hard enough if you're willing to waste yourself on me, Harry. You must find someone better, someone more deserving. This has to be the end of the road for us.” He muttered under his breath and all but jumped out of his own skin when the object of his musings spoke suddenly from the depths of his fireplace:

“Don't give me that shit, Severus. Being young doesn't make me blind to my heart's deepest desires. The blasted thing adores you _,_ cantankerous bastard and all. Walking away from you won't lead me to a better _anything_. It'll put me on the road to hell instead.“

 


End file.
